


of butterbeer and expensive fudge

by pepperimps01



Series: The Scorbus Chronicles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Butterbeer, December 2021, M/M, Scorbus, scorbus being cute, scorbus on a date, this was originally a tumblr request but i expanded it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: Scorbus on their first date as a couple.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: The Scorbus Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	of butterbeer and expensive fudge

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this was originally on my requests but I expanded it <3

The first thing Albus noticed upon stepping into Hogsmeade Station was how...cozy everything was. Of course, very fitting for the holiday season. Decorations were strung along every building, brightly colored fairy lights draped over poles, and every smelled of sweet peppermint or the delightfully warm scent of butterbeer, peppermint sweets, and smoke from the nearby chimneys wafting through the air.

"Come on Al!" Scorpius dragged his boyfriend through the quaint village, wisps of snowflakes swirling and landing on their hats as they trudged through the thick snow. Each step made a satisfying crunch. "We've got to see everything, and we haven't a moment to waste!"

"Everything?" Albus repeated, hiding a groan. "I don't think my legs are capable enough to walk that long." He stared at his green wellington boots, which were already starting to soak from the slush.

"Fine, maybe not everything." Scorpius said, fixing Albus' knit hat so that it covered his ears. "Oooh." His eyes locked on Zonko's Joke Shop- a popular destination for students. But as soon as he did, Yann Fredericks and Polly Chapman stepped inside, causing him to casually stroll past the shop to avoid their glance. "Nevermind. I'm not one for pranks anyway. Too messy, too..."

"We shouldn't have to keep avoiding them." Albus grunted, nudging Scorpius' shoulder. “They’re part of the LGBT club. They aren’t so bad.” Even saying that made him feel a bitter taste in his mouth at the blatant lie. 

"Yes, but I'd rather have a nice, no confrontation date if that's alright. We aren’t exactly friends anyways.” 

"Absolutely." He assured him, kissing his pale rosy cheek. Albus paused, stopping in front of The Three Broomsticks. "Fancy a butterbeer?" He suggested.

Scorpius nodded eagerly, opening the door.

They entered the inn, the glowing heat engulfing them as they stepped inside. Like everything at Hogsmeade, it was cozy and warm, but also had a smoky air to it. It felt very homey and comfortable. Though it was crowded with Hogwarts students, the duo blended in and found a booth near the back. Perks of being unpopular. 

Albus waved a waiter down, ordering two large butterbeers and side order of fish and chips for them to share.

“So,” Scorpius folded his hands in his lap. “Wonderful weather we’re having, isn’t it?” 

Albus snorted, fiddling with a spoon in his hands. One hand tapped against the cherry wood table, creating an imaginary rhythm, while the other twirled the spoon around, feeling the smooth texture. When Al was in his own little world, Scorpius respected it, watching in amusement at how adorable he was, without even realizing it. 

When their drinks arrived, both boys took their individual mugs, Scorpius yelling at the burning heat before even trying it. Albus took a long sip, the warm drink already settling in his belly. "Okay, maybe Hogsmeade isn't so bad." He licked his lips, then took a chip from the platter, munching on it. "So, maybe we could go to Honeydukes next? They have a new flavor of fudge that I'm keen to try..." He licked his lips. 

Scorpius covered his mouth to hide his giggles, but he wasn't very sneaky about it.

"What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow, which only made him laugh harder. "Scorpius!"

Because Scorpius had been drinking butterbeer, his giggles turned into hiccups. The action alone made Albus join in the laughing, amused by the entire situation. Even if he had no idea why Scorpius was laughing.

Once he could finally breathe, he started again. "Scorp, what was so funny?"

"You've got butterbeer froth all over your chin!" Scorpius sputtered. "You look like Father Christmas with that beard!"

Albus rolled his eyes fondly, picking up a napkin and dabbing his face until it felt clean. "Is it gone?"

"Almost..." Scorpius grinned cheekily, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Seeing Albus’ unamused but flustered face, he chuckled, wiping the remaining butterbeer froth off. "I think I got it all."

Albus, stunned, was unable to react until Scorpius had pulled away, his cheeks redder- but not from the cold. "I will never get used to that." He breathed. He felt warmer, heart filled with more joy than he had previously. Perhaps it was the season. Or that Scorpius was unbelievably handsome. Maybe both. 

"Me neither." Scorpius whispered, baby blues eyes twinkling. "But I love it."

He softened. “I think I do too. I always love us being good mates, but this feels…” His eyes glanced anxiously back at his hands. “Different.”   
  
“It is different. But different isn’t always a bad thing.” 

“No, no I know that.” Albus said, focusing on a speck of dust now. “I guess what I’m saying is, I like being with you. I mean, our friendship wasn’t really like most blokes. We’ve been holding hands since we were twelve.” 

“But we never snogged.” Scorpius pointed out.

“No, we never snogged.” He chuckled. “But snogging isn’t the only part of a relationship. Just look at Yann and …” He paused, remembering all the times he saw Yann and Polly snogging in broom closets. “Or James and Clementine…” He groaned, realizing James probably wasn’t the best example. “The point is, there’s more to a relationship, more to  _ us _ than snogging. Even if this is our first proper date.” 

“That was sweet.” Scorpius said, taking Albus’ hand and squeezing it. “Oh, and I agree wholeheartedly.” 

They left the Three Broomsticks, hand in hand, the chilly air taking them both by surprise. 

“Honeydukes?” Albus asked hopefully. 

“Honeydukes.” Scorpius confirmed. “You’re going to love it.” 

Now, Albus had never entered the sweet shop in all of his years as a student out of pure spite and stubbornness for his dad. If his dad liked it, it had to be terrible. Everytime Scorpius brought back a mountain of sweets, he would shrug and grumble, as if he wasn’t interested. But the second he stepped inside, he regretted ever feeling that teenage act of rebellion. 

It was like the muggle game ‘Candyland’. Pastel pink, purple and turquoise ribbons decorated the small but extremely crowded shop. The floors were tiled, through the walls were the colour of gingerbread where shelves upon shelves of sweets sat. Stacks of succulent, fat golden pieces of toffee, caramel chews, every flavour beans, all sorts of mouth watering chocolates of varying sizes, levitating sherbet balls, chewing gum that was every colour of the rainbow and sweet sugar quills neatly in a row. Scorpius, who was a regular customer, took a turn towards the Pepper Imps section. Albus’ eyes were popping out of his head, unsure where to start. 

“Merlin,” He uttered, overwhelmed. He decided on browsing the fudge section, since that was the reason he had wanted to go initially. And, there it was. In all of its glory, lay the amazing fudge. Unlike most fudge, that was a milk chocolate, this one was a salted caramel flavor that had oozing honey coloured butterscotch cream swirling inside. 

Scorpuius came over shortly with his bag stuffed with sweets. “I think this is enough for us both.” He concluded. “Did you want anything in particular?” 

Albus nodded slowly, eyes still on the fudge. It looked  _ so _ good.

“Are you...eye fucking that piece of fudge?” Scorpius asked, nudging him. “Or having a staring contest with it?” 

“No!” Albus squeaked. “It just looks tasty!” 

“Should I be jealous?” He teased. “Maybe I should leave you two alone.” 

“Piss off,” Albus said, paying for the fudge and the sweets Scorpius had brought. 

“Albus Potter and the delicious fudge, a two part saga.” He snickered, popping a bertie box bean in his mouth. He gagged, spitting it out. “Earthworm.” 

“Serves you right then for teasing me.” Albus said, giggling. “You just wait, I’ve heard that fudge is legendary.” 

“I don’t doubt it, Al.” Scorpius kissed his cheek. “Come on, let’s share these sweets in our dorm.” 


End file.
